1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pen holder device having a pen holder body pivotably disposed in a support body between an operational position, slightly inclined from the vertical, and a generally horizontal readiness position, an acute angle obtaining between the latter and the operational position, into which a writing instrument, especially a tube writer, can be inserted from above, the pen holder body having bearing shoulders on opposite sides and the support body having bearing supports which each support a respective bearing shoulder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known pen holder device of this species in the form of a holder for writing instruments (German Utility Model, DE-GM No. 6 935 126/Great Britain Pat. No. GB 1298120) the support body consists of a box and the pen holder body of a lid insert for the box, having a plurality of holders disposed next to each other, and pivotably disposed in the box, so that the inserted writing instruments are contained in the box in the folded-down readiness position and the box is closed by means of the lid disposed on the pen holder body. In the inclined operational position of the pen holder body all holders are situated in such a manner that the writing instruments can be inserted into them or removed from them. To change from the readiness position to the operational position, the user must flip open the pen holder body with all the writing instruments contained therein as well as the lid disposed thereon and flip it back again.